marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What The--?! Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle2 = Peter Porker the Spectacular Spider-Ham - Nevermore | Writer2_1 = Glenn Herdling | Penciler2_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker2_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist2_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor2_2 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis2 = Spider-Ham craves to have his own graphic novel, a version of "Kraven's Last Hunt." He pushes Marble staff to be in a graphic novel, and succeeds... more or less. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle3 = One Day in the Comics Shop | Writer3_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler3_1 = James Fry | Inker3_1 = Hector Collazo | Colourist3_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer3_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor3_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis3 = I haven't been in a comic-book shops in a long time. I'll check the collections I remember and see what has changed since. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed seller * Unnamed customer Supporting Characters: * ** Mighty Avengers ** West Coast Avengers *** *** ** Solo Avengers * X-Men ** The New Mutants ** Classic X-Men ** X-Factor * Spider-Man Races and Species: * Locations: * Comics shop | StoryTitle4 = The Vizzion and the Scarlett Wench - Homecoming Around Again | Writer4_1 = Richard Howell | Penciler4_1 = Richard Howell | Inker4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist4_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor4_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis4 = A parody of Vision and the Scarlet Witch Vol 2, reflecting their happy marriage in Leonia, with friends and daily sitcom life. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * Seymour, who died heroically of cold robbies in 1964 * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Bat-Man | Writer5_1 = Peter David | Penciler5_1 = Todd McFarlane | Editor5_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor5_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis5 = The origin of Bat-Man! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Bruce Bane's home Items: * Baseball bat | StoryTitle6 = Fed Up! | Writer6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist6_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer6_1 = Rick Parker | Editor6_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor6_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis6 = Scaredevil gives a dinner for his friends, to celebrate his survival after a bad luck caused by Kingking, and his life rebuilding. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Scaredevil's home * Kingking's building | StoryTitle7 = Marvel Super-Heroes with Pet Partners? | Writer7_1 = Richard Howell | Penciler7_1 = Richard Howell | Editor7_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor7_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis7 = Meet the pets of some Marvel Heroes! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * The narrator Antagonists: * Iceman's unidentified enemy Races and Species: * * * * * | StoryTitle8 = Mutant Beach Party! | Writer8_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler8_1 = Kyle Baker | Inker8_1 = Rick Parker | Letterer8_1 = Rick Parker | Colourist8_1 = Gregory Wright | Editor8_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis8 = The fall of the mutants never looked so... weirdly close to the Marvel events of the area, from a reader's viewpoint | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * ** Pyro ** Stonewall ** ** ** Mystique ** Destiny ** Supersabre ** Crimson Commando * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Beach house | StoryTitle10 = The Insult That Made a Man Out of Norrin | Writer10_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler10_1 = Marc Siry | Editor10_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor10_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis10 = A parody of an advertisement similar to Charles Atlas'. Instead, Norrin becomes a herald of Galactus. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Gidget (from Frederick Kohner's novel "Gidget, the Little Girl with Big Ideas") * Moondoggie (from the same franchise) Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * Outer space ** *** Beach | Notes = * Cover art: pencils by Zeck, inks by McLeod.http://www.mikezeck.com/pages/checklist/marvel/marvel4/whatthe/whatthe.html | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}